


In this moment when it's just us

by Charalover101



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: So I decided that I needed to try something else, I was writing fanfiction about other stuff. But I'm kind of better without have no dialogue even if it it's short
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 26





	In this moment when it's just us

When it's just the two of us, all alone, totally hammered.

Everything else doesn't matter, your abusive dad, me mourning my mother.

Right now it's just us.

Sharing my small bed.

Tomorrow we'll probably feel awful and not remember a thing.

Me in your arms as you whisper something Russian in my ears.

I don't understand a word, but I find them comforting.

In a way, we formed our own little family.

Me, you, and popper

I probably would never say that to you sober

But I would in this moment


End file.
